


最好的礼物

by iamlexieyaran



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bottom Q, M/M, Top James Bond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlexieyaran/pseuds/iamlexieyaran





	最好的礼物

【2015.12.25】  
Q独自一人站在泰晤士河边。

【2014.2.18】  
Q一直都不会忘记自己与James Bond的相见。2014年2月18日，伦敦国家美术馆，在Joseph Turner的名画“The Fighting Temeraire”下，一艘巨大的旧式战舰，可耻地被拖去拆解，不可避免的被时代抛弃。  
“A bloody big ship.”

“007，我是你的新军需官。”

 

【2015.9.18】  
“听说M又给了你一次无期限的活动限制？”Q捧着温热的茶杯，从电脑前抬起头看着办公桌前西装笔挺，嘴角带笑的男人。  
“我不过在巴黎度了个假，”Bond轻哼一声，“顺便......差点毁了卢浮宫，谁叫它是玻璃的。”James Bond似乎永远也搞不懂苦涩的伯爵茶怎么比得上伏特加马提尼，成为Q掌中之宝的。  
“M让我销毁了Smart Blood系统，看来你上次白被扎了一下。”Q站起身，“看来你还得继续用无线电了，但是我改进了你的新无线电。”Q又拿出了当年在美术馆塞给Bond的小方块，“它不仅可以定位了，我在上面安装了生命监测系统，而且可以通话，如果你愿意的话。”  
“这个所谓的‘改进’，花了你多长时间？”Bond挑挑眉毛，实际上在为那次严重的“刺痛”哀悼。  
Q按下一个绿色的按钮，“三分钟。”办公桌上的扩音器里传出Q的声音。“它应该会被安装在你袖子的位置，便于监测脉搏，而配套的通话设施放在领子上，豌豆大小。”  
“Q，你明明知道我被限制了，这玩意现在在我手上一点用都没有。”  
“谁知道你什么时候会自己跑出去。”Q停顿了一下，“这算是给你的一个礼物。”  
“那我还要回礼？”  
“我只想要你在你未来能接到的第一个任务结束之后把它完整地还回来。”

“别担心，不管是定位还是你的通话，都不会被设为公开，”Q重新靠回自己的扶手椅，“只有我能知道。”  
“不能这么自私啊，Cutie。”Bond一脸宠溺的笑容。  
“工作场合，注意一下言辞，007。”Q白了Bond一眼，低下头装作摆弄电脑，脸上却是一片绯红。

 

【2014.11.2】  
十一月的枪声时不时还会在Q的梦中响起，从不出外勤的Q只是奉命去给女王修电脑，却不巧的碰上枪战。白金汉宫的枪战在Q的心里不仅留下了阴影，当然还留下了点别的。  
当追赶杀手的007突然看到瘦弱的Q手足无措地抱着电脑和一团数据线蹲在墙角，看上去很镇定，但下一秒眼泪好像都要流出来时，即使他知道自己的任务迫在眉睫，却仍选择跑向另一个方向——毕竟身处白金汉宫的特工不止他一个，比他优秀的也大有人在。  
Bond拉起Q，拽着Q跑过一条条曲折的走廊。惊慌失措的Q哪料得到这种事：枪战中躲在一个“安稳”的地方已经是噩梦，奔跑那不是要他的命？！  
“我们该怎么办啊，Bond？”Q声音颤抖。  
“闭嘴。”  
Bond跑过一个转角，顺势拉开厚重的保洁房的门，拽着Q的胳膊重重地把他扔进房间，自己也躲进去，关上门，顺势捂住Q的嘴。

枪声和跑动声渐渐远了，Q才发现这位身材高大的特工在捂住自己的同时双臂还紧紧的搂住了自己。  
“我们可以出去了吧……”Q小声地问。半晌没听到007答复自己，便抬起双目看着007的脸。  
当他和Bond的目光对视，他才明白Bond早就知道危险已经过去了。  
“007…”Q试着挣脱，Bond却抱的越来越紧，Q能感觉到狭小的房间里温度一点点地爬升，莫名的躁热一点点地侵蚀着他思维的底线。“Q，所有人都知道你不喜欢姑娘，”Bond的声音闷闷的，“MI6的女特工们可是一个比一个漂亮。”  
“但是……”Q没有否认，挣扎的幅度却轻了许多。而Bond则直接松开双臂，换了个姿势把Q揽进怀里。怀中的小鹿渐渐停止了扭动，直到感受到一双细瘦而迟疑的胳膊环住了自己的腰，Bond轻轻地在Q的额头上印下一个轻吻，把毛茸茸的脑袋靠到自己的肩膀上。  
Q感受着面前环住自己的男人温暖的臂弯，心中涌出从未有过的踏实。

也多亏了那次枪击，否则在每一个Quentin Dolan先生被恶梦中的枪声惊醒时，又怎会有枕边人的拥抱，亲吻和安慰。

 

【2015.11.29】  
Q嘴里叼着羊角包一路小跑进办公室，今天注定是忙碌的一天。  
自从上个礼拜起，MI6分散在阿富汗的几个特工陆陆续续出现了接受不到位置变动的状况，Q原以为是设备故障，但连续有五六个就使Q觉得不对劲。几次向M汇报无果，直到今天早上。Q还在睡梦中就接到了军需处值班的下属的电话。“三个阿富汗特工失去了生命体征。”没等身边人反应过来，Q已经从床上弹起来，穿好衣服跑出了门。  
打开电脑，打开MI6的系统，打开监控......Q派出直升机前往阿富汗并指定了特工们所在的坐标的同时，打开了同时显示在屏幕右上角的邮件。“Bond，起床，到我办公室来。”  
“你还记得一年前在白金汉宫发生的事吗？”  
“女王的电脑怎么可能无缘无故地坏掉，即使我修好了，他们在里面安装的系统也没法被完全清除，在我的电脑连接上女王的那一刻起他们就不停地试图破解MI6的系统了。”  
“MI6的防火墙几乎无缝可钻，但一个礼拜前我的电脑硬盘崩了，换硬盘的时候电脑清空了。应该就是我的电脑一片空白的时候被钻了空子......”  
“这一周，我的电脑装了系统之后就一直源源不断地主动向外流动信息。”Q语气很平稳，但是脸色苍白，手指颤抖。Bond抓住Q的手，“这不是你的错。”

“Q，”M推开Q的办公室的门，“十个特工会陆陆续续进入白金汉宫保护王室的安全，把你的电脑搞好之后盯住他们十个，千万别给我弄丢了。”M将目光转向Bond，“你，007，你应该去阿富汗。”  
“我以为我的行动限制是无期限的？”  
“明早的机票，除了枪支其他应该什么都不用带。”M仿佛没听到Bond的话，“没人知道你要在阿富汗待多久，也许你要2016年才能回来了。”话撂下，M转身向门外走。走到门口转过头，“Q，这不是你的错。”  
“对不起，Sir。”M点点头，Q目送他离开了办公室。

【2014.11.20】   
枪战后的Q出现了一定程度的“战后恐惧”，即使这种“战”在Bond眼里就像每天刷牙洗脸一样稀松平常，但Bond还是坚持每天都要送Q回家，毕竟Q看起来瘦弱得可能连初中生都打不过。  
“Bond，很感谢你每天都送我回家，以后就不用了，我觉得没有那么害怕了。”Q站在公寓门口感激地看着面前的特工。  
“Q，我觉得既然我们在一起了，我送你回家也就没有什么大不了的了，你这样会让我觉得我在和小学生谈恋爱。”Bond笑。  
Q白了Bond一眼，随即准备开门上楼，“明天见，Bond。”  
而Bond却没有像往常一样笑笑离开，而是撑住门，看着Q深绿色眼睛出了神。眼前这个卷发的瘦弱男孩，脸上甚至还有雀斑，这个二十几岁的男孩眼睛里的澄澈是Bond在经历了复杂而城府的特工生活后很少能再看到的。  
“Bond，你还好吗......”话音未落Bond就把Q轻轻地摁在走廊的墙上。大门缓缓关上，把两个人关在了楼房里。  
其实在枪声响起的那一刹那，Bond也从来没有如此害怕过，因为他深知Q也在这栋建筑里，而可怜的Q随时可能丧命。“你不知道我那天多怕......”Bond抓着Q的胳膊轻声说，他的声音好像在颤抖。

楼道里反应迟缓的声控灯熄灭了，Q的眼睛在一束束细细的路灯光中格外闪亮。Q哭了吗？Q是不是还是很怕？恋爱经验丰富的Bond此刻却也手足无措起来，Q此时就像一个脆弱的瓷娃娃，而Bond觉得自己随时都可能把他打碎。  
Q却抬起头，用自己的嘴唇去够Bond的。  
Bond还没反应过来，自己干燥的嘴唇就已经贴在Q的上了。不管之前Bond吻过多少女人，Q都使他不知所措，直到Q离开自己，再一次看着自己的眼睛。  
Bond看着像湖水一样的Q的眼睛，取下了Q的眼镜。Q的睫毛很长，还有点向上翘，遮住了一半碧绿色的眼眸。Bond用双手捧住面前人的脸颊，闭上眼睛寻找那片凉凉的嘴唇。他的双臂下移，托住Q的后背，而Q也用手臂环住了Bond的脖子，想要把两人之间的距离再缩短一点。

Bond的嘴唇炽热而柔软，在每次Q试图呼吸时都温柔地堵住他的，并更加用力地卷走Q的口腔内所有的氧气。而Q则毫无章法想要寻求呼吸的机会，同时却又享受着被吻到窒息的感觉。Bond身上没有像Q料想的那样有古龙水的味道，Q曾经以为Bond会钟爱香根草的味道，而事实上Bond身上干净的香皂味，甚至是羊毛大衣和衬衫上的洗涤剂的味道都使Q欣喜。Bond抚摸着Q的后背，Q好像又瘦了，他的后背很窄，Bond很不费力地就能环住他的腰。Q的卷发会偶尔蹭到Bond的额头，蓬蓬的，像刚卷好的棉花糖。Q的吻很潮湿，令Bond没法抽身。  
直到Q实在是被憋得满脸涨红，不得不别开脸大口地喘气时，Bond才意识到自己多么喜欢吻面前这个青涩得像个学生的男孩子。Q转过脸，看到Bond抿着嘴笑，笑得眼睛都是弯弯的。Q又害羞了，低下头咬着嘴唇尴尬地不吭声。Bond吻了吻Q的额头，把Q的眼镜架在他的头顶上。  
“我明天还送你回家。”Bond拉开大门，“晚安，Cutie。”  
留下Q一个人站在黑暗中甜蜜地微笑。

那是Q的初吻。

【2015.11.30】  
自从Bond住进Q的公寓，每天早上两个长得十分好看的男人并肩走出公寓电梯，一起走去MI6上班已经成了伦敦一道靓丽的风景线。  
一个总是穿着笔挺的西装，短金发，碧蓝的双眼，岁月和经历已经在他脸上留下了印记，脚下的皮鞋隐隐反射着阳光。  
Bond，James Bond。  
另一个则标配白衬衫与羊毛套头毛衣，一头深棕色卷发遮住半个额头，深绿色的眼睛还闪烁着青春的活力。  
Q。  
光听名字就能分辨他俩了，二楼浇花的阿姨心想。  
那个装着电脑的单肩背包，却大多数时候挂在西装男人的身上。  
而这天早上，那个包出现在了Q的身上。

他们交换了早安吻，年轻人出了大门向左拐，走向泰晤士河边的MI6；而另一个则拐向右边，准备拦出租车去希思罗机场。  
就在Q快要消失在拐角的时候，Bond喊住了他。  
“Cutie，”Bond的脸庞洒满了阳光，“圣诞节快乐。”  
“还有一个月呢！”Q笑了，“早点回来，Bond。”  
Bond关上出租车门，手中前往阿富汗的机票很沉。他从出租车反光镜里看着Q的笑脸，抑制不住地欣喜。  
这取得什么名字啊，二楼浇花的阿姨心想。

【2014.12.24】   
MI6严肃了一整年，M总是会在平安夜开年会。Moneypenny在秘书办公室坐了一年，每到圣诞节都异常兴奋。“走出办公室我就已经在出外勤了呢！”Q坐在Moneypenny对面有一句没一句地听着她瞎扯，时不时说点不着边际的话。Moneypenny还很清醒，但不知怎么得，Q已经醉得迷迷瞪瞪了。可能是恐怖分子也要过圣诞，否则平安夜这天绝对是炸了MI6的最佳时机。  
Bond端着高脚杯走过，他本来想去找009问那辆DB10的事，却一把被Moneypenny拉住。“Q喝醉了，找个地方让他歇会。”厅里说话声嘈杂，Moneypenny几乎是在对着Bond的耳朵喊，“他归你了！”  
“Eve，”Bond结果迷迷糊糊的Q，“你知道吗，事实上，他本来就是我的。”Moneypenny朝他翻了一个白眼。  
“噢，Eve，顺便帮我个忙，把Q办公室的监控关掉吧，”Bond正准备转身，突然想起来，“不会有人发现的。”一个更大的白眼，伴着她从桌子底下拿出的小瓶子塞到Bond手中。

Q坐在自己的办公桌上，满头卷发已经有点乱了，但他仍努力地抬头看着面前站着的那个西装革履的男人。Bond单手插在裤子口袋里，眼里满含笑容地注视着这头脸红扑扑，眼睛亮晶晶的小鹿。  
“Double O Seven，”Q声音很轻，完全和Bond想象中发酒疯的Q不一样，“我很热，Bond，你能开下窗吗......”Q慢慢低下头，抬起沉重的胳膊想要松自己的领带。  
Bond走上前，轻轻地帮Q解开领带和衬衫的第一颗扣子，“可爱的Q，我不记得你的办公室有窗子啊，而且现在是十二月。”Bond的确怕Q着凉。  
Q抬头，绿色的眼睛越来越深，和Bond蓝色的双瞳对视。Bond偷偷瞄了一眼摄像头，已经没有红色的提示灯了，心里暗暗地给Moneypenny点赞。Q不知什么时候双手以及环在Bond的腰上，把Bond又向自己拉近了一点。“圣诞节快乐，Bond。”Q在Bond的脸颊上啄了一下，笑了，天真得就像一个小孩子。  
Bond俯下身，双唇摩擦着Q的嘴唇。酒精的气息混合着羊毛衫洗涤剂的香味涌入鼻腔，却让他更加兴奋。轻柔的吻变成了唇舌的进攻，尤其当Q开始伸手结Bond的皮带时。  
Bond装作一脸无辜，“这里有监控呢......”  
“你觉得我看上去像是在意的样子吗？”Q仿佛不再是那个高智商性冷淡的清纯大学生，而是变成了一只渴求爱抚的猫。  
Bond脱下Q的眼镜，伸手抚摸Q的睫毛，条件反射闭上眼睛的Q，长长的睫毛就像蝴蝶翅膀。顺势脱掉Q的套头毛衣，只剩下白衬衫包裹的Q格外单薄，白皙的皮肤上甚至还有星星点点的雀斑，脆弱得让Bond舍不得触碰。  
Bond本以为他们的第一次应该在King size的大床上，有威士忌，有温暖的壁炉，有放好热水的浴室。然而在Q的办公室里，已经恰到好处的情欲让Bond所有的理想只能缴械投降。单手一颗一颗解开Q的扣子，另一只手托着Q的后背，缠绵而激烈的吻使Q喘不过气，而当这个吻转移到Q的耳垂，又顺着Q的身体一路经过颈窝，锁骨，小腹，Q只能把头向后仰，接受特工舌尖的爱抚。  
而此刻，身上已经蒙了一层水汽的Q简直是无解的毒药。  
当特工整个搬起Q的身子，自己坐在Q的办公桌上，把Q的两腿分开缠在自己腰间的时候，Q颤抖着解开自己的皮带，把自己的身体完完全全交给面前的男人。即使Bond多么想要Q，他进入得很轻缓，怕弄疼第一次的Q。冰凉的润滑剂滴落在自己的大腿上，却完全没能给炽热的皮肤降温。当他完全被Q包裹，却停下来询问Q有没有什么不舒服。  
“做你应该做的，我的特工。”Q闭着眼睛寻找Bond的嘴唇。  
Bond轻轻啃咬Q的锁骨，每一次抽插对Q来说都像火热的楔子一寸一寸打进自己的身体，而当Bond碾过Q的敏感点时，Q不自主地直起身子小声呻吟，抱住Bond的头，渴望更多。Bond则用粗糙的舌尖挑逗着Q红肿的乳尖，愉悦地听着Q发出一声细小的呜咽，感觉对方越来越用劲儿地用细瘦的手指揪住自己背后西装外套的布料，看着Q几乎失焦的眼睛，在爱人胸前缓慢地喘息。

两人一起攀上顶峰后，Bond整理好自己的西装外套，用大衣把Q裹起来，横抱起瘫软得像水一样的Q。  
“我爱你，Cutie。”Bond在Q耳边轻轻摩擦，给还算完美的第一次收尾。  
“嗯哼......”过于疲倦的Q很快就睡着了。  
Bond将Q安稳地放在车后座，看着依然闪烁着圣诞节灯光的MI6大楼。年会还没结束，而他要回家照顾自己的小鹿了。

【2015.12.24】  
Bond站在下午的喀布尔机场，摁亮了小方块上的按钮。  
“我马上登机了，Cutie，”Bond笑，“MI6的直升机应该早就把其他特工带回家了，我的工作也完成了，要我给你带点纪念品吗？”   
“......”伦敦还是早晨，Q刚到办公室，扩音器中就传出久违的爱人的声音，他不想说话，只想沉浸在低沉的英伦绅士的嗓音中。  
“谢谢你，007，我假设你还在任务中，你要做的就是赶快回来。”Q抑制不住得甜蜜地笑。

飞机上很空，Bond找到自己的位子坐下，关掉了通话按钮。无线电那头的Q也踏入会议室参加例会，开始了一天的工作。

“长官，”会开到一半，Q-Branch的下属突然闯进办公室，“007不太对劲。”  
等到Q跑进办公室，监视器上007的心跳处于异常快的水平，血压很不稳定。难道007在飞机上干架了吗？  
无线电追踪突然断了，Bond最后的踪迹显示在刚出阿富汗过境不远的地方，而与此同时，Bond的生理指标突然开始变平稳，直到保持在较低的水平上－－Q知道，Bond昏过去了。  
“给我去要机场的航班追踪来！快！”Q喊着命令下属，他的声音很大，但却颤抖得厉害。Bond......Bond......Q双手合十，焦急而紧张得看着监控屏。  
“长官，机场方面说恐怕他们也不知道这架飞机现在在哪里，”下属的声音在背后响起，“飞机上的导航和定位被关闭了。”  
Q终于体会到了自己所爱的人处在生死边缘而自己却束手无策的绝望。

近一小时后，扩音器里又传来了Bond的声音，而他的声音听上去虚弱而疲惫，“Q......”  
“Bond？！Bond！发生了什么？！”Q的眼中闪过了亮光，突然从椅子上站了起来。  
“他们不是冲着女王去的......他们本来就想要我的命......飞机上都是他们的人，我被注射了麻醉剂，不知道睡了多久，这段时间里他们把我绑在了......我背后这个大家伙上......而这个定时炸弹已经不知道倒数了多久了......这锁链根本解不开......”  
“对不起......无线电的天线好像出了点问题......我没法把它完整地带回去了......”

Q现在多希望是自己替Bond被绑在一架随时可能爆炸的飞机上。  
“Bond......Bond你说话呀......”Q不知从哪句话开始就已经泪流满面，也许正是Bond开始说话的那一刹。  
“Cutie，”Bond的声音即使微弱但还是一如既往得好听，而这愈发让Q心痛。“Merry Christmas，看来我们没错过圣诞节。”Bond的每句话都戳着Q的心，疼痛极了，但Q却仍希望Bond能多说一点。  
“James......”Q完全不知道自己该说点什么。  
“嘿Cutie，这可是你第一次叫我James。”Bond的声音愉悦了起来，好像孩子得到了奖励。“我爱你，Cutie。”Bond的声音里带着笑。  
“我是你的，James，我永远都是你的......”Q的嗓子哽咽得说不出话来。  
Q甚至能清楚地听到Bond身后的庞然大物发出的倒数声，但没人知道这倒数声什么时候能结束。这对Q来说就像世界上最可怕的酷刑，一下一下打击着他的心。  
Bond断断续续地说着些不着边际的话，包括对M的抱怨以及对Moneypenny的打趣，甚至提到了Vesper。Q听着，Bond每多说一个字Q都能感到一点点希望，但随之而来的是更多的绝望，直到Bond实在也想不出什么可以说的了，就只有一遍一遍安慰Q，甚至夸张地说Q的好。  
“James，我爱你。”Q只能想到这一句，而这一句是Q最想让Bond知道的。  
“Bond，你不知道我有多爱你。”去年圣诞一早Q在自己的床上醒来，对侧躺在身边看着自己微笑地男人这样说。  
“你永远不会知道我多爱你，Cutie。”Bond笑了，无线电里他的声音已经失真了，不稳定的信号让Bond的话也时重是轻。  
“Quentin Dolan先生，”Bond开口。  
“我一直想问你一件事，  
“你愿不愿意......”

Q听到了无线电那头传来轰鸣的声音，屏幕上的心电图变成了一条直线，传出持久不断的“滴”声，随即就失去了信号。

良久过后，Moneypenny走进Q的办公室，抱住蹲在地上已经哭不出声的Q。

【2015.12.25】  
Q独自一人站在泰晤士河边，看着船只来往，太阳快要落山了。  
圣诞节的伦敦下起了雪，虽然不大，但也足够寒冷。  
Moneypenny从MI6的大楼里走出，走近独自发呆的Q。  
“Q，”她不知道该怎样安慰面前的男孩。  
反而是Q先转过了头，“Merry Christmas，Eve。”Q的脸上带着笑意，但是他的眼睛出卖了他的悲伤。  
Moneypenny从口袋里拿出一个黑色丝绒的小盒子，“我们在007的公寓抽屉里发现了这个，我想它应该是留给你的。”把盒子放进Q的手中时，她触到了Q手指的冰凉。  
“谢谢你，Eve，去过圣诞节吧。”  
“圣诞节快乐，Q。”Eve看着Q的眼睛，不知说什么，只能转身离开。  
Q打开手中温热的盒子，里面躺着一枚尺寸不大的男士戒指，戒指的内侧并列着刻了两个名字。

James Bond  
Quentin Dolan

Q关上了盒子，把盒子揣进口袋。

圣诞节伦敦的景色，还是一如既往得迷人。

 

【完】


End file.
